¿quien es ella?
by paulitaa
Summary: vegeta recibe una visita muy inesperada
1. Chapter 1

¿Quién es ella?

Era un día tranquilo en que los guerreros z se encontraban reunidos en la capsule corp. asta que …..

- VEGETA hace algo útil y ve a abrir la puerta – grito bulma

-hay mujer ve tu no vez que estoy comiendo- dijo con la boca llena

-ok ok ya voy –dijo la mujer

-disculpe señora – dijo una joven de unos 15, baja, de pelo negro y unos ojos azules profundos- aquí vive el señor vegeta?

- si aquí vive el – dijo la mujer sorprendida al ver que la joven preguntaba por su marido

- ¿Quién eres y por que me buscas?- dijo vegeta con un tono muy frio y cortante en su voz

-hola, como es que se dice… a si... PAPI - contesto la joven con la voz mas fría y cortante que la que utilizo vegeta, y se podía sentir el odio en esa oración.

Audrey era una joven baja, delgada, de un pelo negro y ojos azules, pero con la misma mirada de vegeta, a simple vista se podía ver que tenia un carácter duro y el parecido que esta joven tenia con vegeta era casi imposible de esconder.

Vegeta al oír la frase quedo impactado, no podría ser ella¿Cómo era posible? Después de 15 años, su madre prometió que el no sabría nada de ella, incluso hace 10 años cuando ella vino pidiendo ayuda ya que la niña había enfermado y necesitaba sangre, como mitad sayayin que era no se encontraba ese tipo, el se negó a hacerlo, tal vez por cobardía o algo así el no lo hizo imagino lo peor pero de algún modo la chica había salido a adelante y estaba parada ahí, enfrente de su familia y sus compañeros.

-y que no vas a decir nada – dijo la joven con mucha dureza en sus palabras

-vegeta pero que significa esto?

-Audrey eres tu?

-si soy yo , o que ¿acaso tienes mas hijos botados?

- yo….

-tu que, que vas a decir ¿Qué lo sientes? Por dios eso no te lo crees ni tu mismo idiota, eres un pobre diablo ahora explica, a ver si puedes , EXPLICA a tu mujer, a tus amigos , a MI, quien soy yo

Vegeta permaneció en silencio

- Eso fue lo que imagine – dijo la chica – ya que este no sabe que decir yo voy a expli …- no pudo terminar ya que una voz la interrumpió

-que haces aquí – dijo vegeta

- que hago aquí?, así es como tratas a tu HIJA, que pena PAPA , me imaginaba algo mejor- dijo la niña con un tono de voz un poco quebrado, pero duro

- AUDREY – grito una mujer de unos 45 años- sube al auto, te dije que no vinieras, tu padre esta muy preocupado

- pero mamá – dijo quejándose

- sube hija por favor no lo hagas mas difícil- la chica subió al auto – lo siento, por todo es solo que ella es muy temperamental y esta enojada, no se en que momento salió de la casa yo no hubiera dejado nunca que ella hiciera algo como esto, disculpen de verdad, no se que decir, lo siento si ella hiso un escándalo, en verdad ella no es así, es que esta muy alterada

- me presento, soy bulma brief, según lo que entendí ella es la hija de vegeta?

- bueno el es progenitor, dijo avergonzada pero ahora creo que debo estar con mi hija, les prometo que no volverán a saber de …

- no, claro que queremos saber, ella es la hija de vegeta mi esposo y yo tengo hijos y se lo que es ser madre, ella es hermana de ellos y espero poder hablar otro día

- esta bien pero ahora no, quizás mañana, le dejo mi dirección- al decir esto, escribió en un papel y subió al auto, por la ventana se podía ver el rostro de la chica con los ojos hinchados y los brazos cruzados, con una tristeza inmensa en sus ojos

-pero que estabas imaginando Audrey- dijo la mujer acercándose e a su hija

- mami, solo quería conocer a ese maldito y decirle unas cuantas verdades

-hija- dijo un hombre mientras la abrazaba- por que lo hiciste me tenias muy preocupado- dijo con tristeza

- papi- dijo la niña comenzando a llorar- odio a ese hombre

- hija, no digas esos, aquí estoy yo, yo te voy a cuidar, y no lo odies seguro tuvo sus razones para hacer lo que hizo y piensa que por esos yo soy tu padre ahora, si el no se hubiera alejado nosotros no estaríamos juntos – dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos como si fuera una bebe

- no papito, tu eres mi único padre el no – dijo la niña

- bebe- dijo su madre- bueno no se como decirte esto, vegeta tiene dos hijos, uno de 12 años y una niña de tan solo un año, ellos quieren conocerte

-NO- dijo mientras cerraba su puerta

-que fue todo eso vegeta

- eso no fue nada no te metas en mis asuntos

. en tus asuntos?, por dios pero si es tu hija ESA NIÑA ES TU HIJA, COMO NO LO DIJISTE NUESTROS HIJOS TIENEN UNA HERMANA QUE NO CONOCEN, CUANDO PASO TODO ESTO COMO PASO, POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS VEGETA

- PERO QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA, ELLA LLEGO DE IMPROVISO NADIE LE DIJO QUE VINIERA

-pero es que acaso te oyes? Esa niña estaba destrozada, ella es tu hija, es una niña que creció sola con su madre , nunca estuviste a su lado, cuando trunks era pequeño puede que tu fueras frio pero estabas ahí, ahora estas con bra, con los dos pero ¿y ella que, como pudiste, explícame

- bueno cuando todo esto paso, yo acababa de llegar a este planeta hacia solo unas cuantas semanas y me encontré con Kerry y nosotros tuvimos relaciones, yo todavía no me fijaba en ti, yo era distinto en ese entonces, cuando ella me dijo que estaba embarazada yo la trate muy mal y le dije que esa criatura no era mía y que no me iba a hacer responsable entonces ella se fue y prometió que nunca iba a volver a verme

- bueno, no estoy orgullosa de lo que hiciste pero lo entiendo, en ese tiempo tu eras distinto pero ahora tu debes estar presente en su vida, tratar de que ella cambie sus pensamientos hacia ti

. eso no es todo bulma , hay mas, hace como unos 10 años volví a ver a Kerry, ella estaba desesperada, hubo un accidente y la niña se lastimo , ella estaba muy mal y necesitaba sangre, ella me pidió que le donara , yo estaba , no se como decir la palabra correcta , yo me negué a darle la sangre, siempre creí que esa niña había muerto, bueno eso era lo que iba a pasar si no le daba la sangre, la ultima vez que la vi estaba en una cama de hospital con unos tubos en ella, y me quede con esa imagen, yo , se podría decir que me asuste de perderte a ti y a trunks, bueno las cosas estaban cambiando y pensé que eso era lo mejor, ahora entiendo que nunca debi hacerlo, pero ya cometí el error.

Kerry me comento en esa oportunidad que había un hombre, llamado Andrew que se había echo cargo de la niña, no tenia ningún tipo de relación con ella pero con Audrey era como su verdadero padre y yo pensé que si ella llegaba a sobrevivir el se haría cargo de ella y ..

- PERO TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE DICES, DEJASTE BOTADA A TU HIJA , DEJASTE QUE OTRO OCUPARA TU LUGAR , PERO QUE CLASE DE BESTIA ERES – dijo mientras abandonaba el lugar


	2. Chapter 2

-buenos días

-buenos días señora brief, como esta

-muy bien Kerry, y ¿como sigue la niña?

-mejor, la verdad es que todo lo que paso fue solo un arrebato del momento ella no es asi, bueno no vamos a decir que tiene un genio muy bueno, pero no a ese punto, el tema de vegeta la pone muy mal, ella dice que no pero yo estoy segura que mas que rabia le da tristeza, ella nunca lo reconocería

- "_me pregunto de adonde habrá sacado ese carácter"- _

_- _¿Qué pasa bulma?

-no nada es solo que estaba pensando

- lo se debe ser difícil para ti enterarte de este modo que tu esposo tiene otra hija

- si que lo es, y ella como esta

-ella esta bien, mejor que la ultima vez ¿quieres verla?

- ok

-Audrey!

-hola- dijo la chica con un tono mucho más dulce que la última vez

-hola- contesto bulma- ahí unas personitas que te quieren conocer

-supongo que esas "personitas" son trunks y bra

-exactamente, si quieres podemos ir a la capsule corp. Y te presento a tus hermanos

-pero vegeta no estará ahí verdad?

-no, el esta entrenando con goku

-quien es goku?

-en el camino te cuento la historia- dijo bulma mientras se alejaban

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-VEGETA no me pegues tan duro- dijo al borde de las lagrimas goku- creí que esto era solo para practicar

-NO ES MI CULPA QUE SEAS TAN DEBIL

-COMO QUE DEBIL- dijo goku- NO ES MI CULPA

-QUE COSA

-LO QUE SEA POR LO QUE ESTAS MOLESTO-

-MALDITA SABANDIJA!!!- dijo mientras se marchaba volando

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras que en la capsule corp. Un trunks muy confuso se encontraba con la chica que se suponía era su hermana mayor.

Mientras que Audrey lo miraba de reojo también un poco confusa con toda la historia de los sayajin ¿vegeta era un príncipe?, nah eso no podía ser cierto, ese maldito no era su príncipe y seguro no era un príncipe, no podría serlo ¿o tal vez si?.

En eso llega volando vegeta muy enojado por el comentario de goku, era cierto el no tenia nada que ver, ni bulma ni trunks ni bra, el no tenia nada que ver con esa mocosa aparecida pero si esto era cierto entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal con su rechazo?.

Era evidente que la mocosa tenia su mismo carácter, y sus ojos, dios sus ojos, tenían la misma mirada de el…- pensaba mientras descendía - pero que diablos……

- pa… pa- dijo trunks tartamudeando al ver la escena, ya sabia lo que venia

- yo me voy- dijo Audrey pero su madre la atajo del brazo- mamá suéltame- dijo con la voz apagada

-no, Audrey tienes que comportarte como una persona grande, tienes que hablar con vegeta

-NO, yo no tengo nada que hablar con este señor

_-PERO YO SI- dijo vegeta interviniendo- tenemos que hablar _

_-esta bien ¿quieres hablar? Entonces hablemos, empieza _

_- tu ya no eres una niña, creo que ya sabes.. _

_-si ya lo se, lo se todo, se de los sayajins cosa que todavía dudo¿príncipe? Príncipe de los desgraciados eso es lo que eres _

_-NO ME LLAMES ASI MOCOSA _

_- MOCOSA? COMO TE ATREVES SI NI SIQUIERA ME CONOCES _

_-eres una mocosa y punto yo soy tu padre así que tendrás que respetarme te guste o no te guste _

_-TU NO ERES MI PADRE, yo ya tengo uno que no eres tu y si piensas que yo lo voy a cambiar por ti estas muy equivocado, el es mucho mas que tu y yo lo quiero, tu lo único que hiciste es dejar embarazada a mi mamá que todavía no entiendo por que se acosto contigo por que ella es mucho para ti, claro comparado contigo cualquiera es mejor. TE ODIO, me escuchaste TE ODIO _

_-Audrey cálmate, no lo trates así sea como sean las cosas tienes que respetarlo, nadie quiere alejarte de Andrew no te preocupes pero las cosas han cambiado y quien sabe tal vez todo es para mejor, y vas a tener que acercarte a esta familia por que te guste o no ahora eres parte de ella, mira a trunks, mira a bra, son tus hermanos, piensa un poco cariñó, se que esto es fuerte pero tendrás que aprender a vivir con todo esto _

_-yo no quiero, yo no quiero estar aquí quiero estar con papá- dijo mientras salía de la casa con lagrimas en los ojos _

_-adonde fue Audrey?- pregunto bulma _

_- a donde Andrew, a ella le encanta ir al trabajo de el, seguro que el la va a calmar, es el único que puede hacerlo, ni siquiera yo que soy su madre puedo tranquilizarla cuando se enoja de verdad _

_-Kerry- dijo vegeta con un tono grave- ella alguna vez a presentado una fuerza superior a los demás niños de su edad? _

_-la verdad es que siempre a sido muy delicada, pero ella tiene algo extraordinario _

_- que cosa _

_- su fuerza no es física pero cuando ella se enoja o se asusta es capaz de crear algo como una barrera, nadie se le puede acercar y es capaz de hacer volar lo que esta a su alrededor _

_-esta claro que no es una chica normal pero de verdad estas segura de que no tiene ningún tipo de fuerza física? _

_- segura, al contrario por cualquier cosa termina lastimada, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces la e llevado al hospital por alguna contusión, en ese aspecto Andrew es muy útil _

_- a que te refieres con eso? _

_- Andrew es doctor, es el mejor cirujano de la ciudad y uno de los mejores en el país _

_- oh, y el es un buen padre? _

_- el es excelente padre, incluso a veces creo que la malcría mucho, le da todo lo que quiere, si alguien toca a la niña el va y la defiende _

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 _

_- papi- lloraba Audrey – yo no lo quiero a el, yo te quiero a ti, no quiero que el sea mi papa por que yo no lo conozco, el quiere eso pero yo no, papito por favor no quiero nada de esto _

_- no te preocupes mi niña nadie nunca nos va a separar por que nosotros tenemos un lazo muy especial, tu eres mi hija y nadie lo va a cambiar no importa cuantos vegetas aparezcan. _

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 _

_Eran las 12 de la noche cuando tocaron la puerta, vegeta estaba solo ya que bulma y los niños se habían puesto de acuerdo con milk de ir a pasar la noche ahí para que se divirtieran un poco _

_-quien eres tu? _

_- yo soy Andrew, el padre de Audrey y solo vengo a decirte un par de cosas _

_- habla- normalmente vegeta lo habría mandado a volar pero por alguna razón ya no quería tener problemas con Audrey, últimamente se la habían pasado imágenes por la cabeza, en las cuales estaban bulma, trunks, bra y Audrey todos juntos felices _

_- quiero dejar bien en claro que yo soy el padre y nadie mas _

_-eso no es lo que dice su ADN _

_-mira no me importa lo que un estúpido examen de sangre diga, ella es mi hija, yo fui el que acompaño a Kerry durante el embarazo, yo fui el que la vio nacer, yo fui el que la vio caminar por primera vez, cuando empezó a hablar, cuando ella entro al colegio, e estado ahí siempre, e pasado noches enteras con ella cuidándola cuando esta enferma, miles de resfríos, cada vez que lo necesitaba, cada vez que ella lloraba, cuando ella tenia miedo en la noche y gritaba asustada, ella gritaba papa y yo estaba ahí y la consolaba, cuando ella me pedía si podía quedarme con ella asta que se durmiera, cuando se caía yo le curaba sus heridas, cada dolor de estomago, de oídos yo estaba ahí, cuando fue el accidente yo fui el que le salve la vida, tu ni siquiera apareciste, yo la salve, yo la trate, estuve cada día de rehabilitación, yo le enseñe todo lo que ella sabe, a atarse los zapatos, todo, y tu ¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años?¿alguna vez pensaste en ella¿Alguna vez trataste de acercarte? No, no lo hiciste¿sabes cual fue su primera palabra? No, no lo sabes, fue PAPA, y no fue dirigida a ti ¿el día de su cumpleaños? Es, el 15 de enero _

_Donde estabas, donde estabas cada noche cuando tenia susto, cuando se sentía mal, cada día que ella estuvo internada cuando nació, por si no lo sabias nació prematura, de 6 meses¿acaso sabes que estuvo al borde de la muerte 2 veces? Sabes el dolor que sentimos Kerry y yo cada día que ella estuvo con respirador, cada día que ella estaba inconsciente _

_cuando ella no respiraba, cuando todos creían que ella iba morir ¿Cuántos niños se salvan de un parto tan prematuro como el de ella¿Cuántos niños se salvan de un accidente como el de ella?, nada, tu no hiciste nada de esto. _

_Ella es mi hija, mi niña y ni tu ni nadie podrá cambiar eso nunca _

_- mira, yo se que nunca estuve ahí para ella pero ahora lo estoy, y por mas que quiera ella nunca me va a querer a mi como te quiere a ti, pero yo tengo dos hijos mas y quiero que ellos conozcan a su hermana, tampoco pretendo que ella me quiera ni que yo sea su padre por que tu lo eres pero si quiero que tengo hermanos, que pase tiempo aquí _

_- eso lo entiendo, incluso la puedo incentivar pero por favor no trates de quitarme a mi hija _

_- por eso no te preocupes._


End file.
